


The tales of the troublesome children(or how a bunch of brats save a kingdom)

by historydoesnthavetobeamystery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, No relationships yet, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historydoesnthavetobeamystery/pseuds/historydoesnthavetobeamystery
Summary: In which two royal brats run away from home, traipse across the continent in search of their half-siblings, work to overthrow their father, and get into more trouble than they should conceivably be able too.





	The tales of the troublesome children(or how a bunch of brats save a kingdom)

Prologue  
There are too many possible starting points for this story to reasonably include them all, so I think it's best if I just pick one and go from there. We are going to start our story ate a party, that seems appropriate enough doesn't it. This particular party was being hosted by the Kingdom Typhon in celebration of their( he really isn't but we'll get to that later) crown prince's seventeenth birthday. It was an extravagant affair, with royalty, nobility, and public officials from Typhon's neighboring kingdoms being invited. The party dragged on for a little over a week and would be, for a time, known as the greatest party ever thrown, until the prince started throwing his own of course. There was dancing, food, drink, games, and beautiful company, with the younger guests left to their own devices it seemed as if the party would never end.

When the festivities had finally ground to a halt and the dust had settled, several things came to light. Firstly, the spiral tower which had been taken over by the party goers had been enchanted within an inch of its life. It spontaneously flashed through one alarming color after another, the beds had taken to reciting absurd love ballads whenever anyone laid down on then, chairs pulled themselves out from underneath their recipients, and all the mirrors insulted anyone who looked at them. Secondly, apparently, two guests decided that a pair of flits, small colorfully-scaled winged lizards with wicked front claws and a love of sweet things, would make appropriate gifts. One of the partygoers, no one could say whom, had released them and they had taken to multiplying and terrorizing the kitchen staff. Thirdly and finally crown Prince Markus had fallen head over heels with Princess Catherine of Belleron and she with him. They were so in love that within a day of knowing each other they were engaged, and within three days, with the help of an uneasy man of the law, they were married. Suffice to say that one of these things was not like the others, and caused just a bit more trouble as a result.  
After a brief period during which everyone ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, things got sorted out. Mostly. The tower was boarded up and declared a lost cause, the various spells, curses, and enchantments had become so entangled with one another that fixing it would take more time and effort than it was worth. The flits were rounded up en masse and sent back with the guests who gifted them in the first place. Although the cook remained convinced that a few were missed, on account of one of her pies being devoured when her back was turned. And as for the impromptu marriage, well, to be honest, there wasn't much that could be done. You see Belleron was one of Typhon's most important allies, to declare the marriage invalid would be...unwise...to say the least. As for Catherine, she was the youngest of three sisters, so her family wasn't too upset at the prospect of her leaving.

A/N: This is supposed to be a prologue so I'll leave you here, and to answer a question you may or may not have asked, no, the marriage doesn't work out. But what did you expect, they did meet at what amounts to a magical, mildly medieval rave.  
Comments and questions are welcome.


End file.
